Ichigo's Inner Battle
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Ichigo turns to the Visored to help him train his Hollowfication. During the training, he goes berserk. Ogichi reveals something very shocking. Will Ichigo be able to tame his Hollow, or will he end up as a Hollow?
1. Meet the Visored

Ichigo's POV

**Before I begin my tale, I just want you to know that I snuck out of my house without telling anyone, not even Rukia (As if I would tell that little midget!). I just crept away silently. My two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin must be devastated (well, Yuzu more than Karin). Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Can you guess where I went?**

I strode over to the abandoned warehouse and entered. I was greeted with none other than the Visored.

"I can't believe you actually found this place. You're reiatsu tracking sucks", gloated Shinji. "Looks like you've finally decided to join us, Ichigo."

"I came to use you. I want you to tell me how to suppress my inner hollow. I'm not joining you guys", I said smirking.

"Yeah right. As if", Shinji replied. The ground began to shake violently.

"Hacchi, is the barrier fine?" a little green-head girl with goggles asked. Hacchi, the big guy, with pink hair, shook his head. Above them, I panted. I was in a fierce battle with the little fang-girl, Hiyori. Wow, she was strong. She had her mask on in the first place anyways. Blood trickled down the right side of my face. My left eye started to turn black. Oh no, _he _was coming!

"Cut it out! Don't you get it yet?! Quit being afraid, Ichigo" Hiyori exclaimed. She lifted up her mask to reveal-black eyes and yellow irises. Was she a hollow?

"I'm not afraid!" I retorted. Hiyori just scoffed.

"Here's a helpful hint, activate your bankai."

"Shut up, fang-girl!" I shouted. By this time, my left eye was fully black with a yellow iris. This always happens.

"I've figured it out! Every time when you fight someone as strong as me, you use your bankai, you get scared because you know you won't be able to hold back your inner hollow!" Hiyori tauted me.

"Just shut up!" I yelled. Hiyori snickered and unsheathed her katana that was strapped on her back.

"Baldy!" she cried as she slash the air in front of her. "Just looking at you pisses me off! Look at you! You're so terrified, it's pathetic! Fine then, fight your way. You don't have to use bankai or transform into a hollow, 'cause, I'll just kill you and end this!" And with that, she leaped in the air and brought down her katana.

_Think, how is she able to do that without her Hollow eating her up? I'll get my answer by watching her! I'M NOT GOING TO USE BANKAI! I'M NOT GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO A HOLLOW! _I screamed in my mind. Hiyori flew at me with a surprising speed. _I refuse to give him my soul, my body! _Fang-girl slashed at me again. Geez, I was starting to be pathetic! Her katana's ability was amazing. Zangetsu's blade cracked open. Gulp.

All of a sudden, I fell unconscious. My Hollow took over and before I knew it, I- or should I say, Ogichi (my name to my Hollow) had Hiyori's neck on his hand and he pushed her back to a wall. Thankfully, the rest of the Visored pinned him down. Shinji broke my mask.

"Enough's enough, Ichigo. Satisfied Hiyori?" he looked up at Hiyori. She could only cower back in fear. Her whole body was trembling. "See? You can't control your Hollow. You'll need training. Supressing your Hollow isn't easy as focusing on your body and mind. You need to get your Hollow to accept him to you."

My eyes faded to white and Ogichi left.

"You passed! We'll pound the way to suppress your Hollow clear into the core of your soul." Shinji said.

* * *

The next day was no better. I had to run on a reiatsu-sucking treadmill that Hiyori told me to do. Rather, she kicked me in the face, called me Baldy, and threathen to kill me if I didn't. She's SUCH a nice person, don't you think? Shinji was busy mumbling about lunch.

"Yo, Hiyori, cook something for me."

"You dickhead (A/N: That's what she really said!), what am I, your mother? Kiss my butt! If I did make something, why would you expect me to give you any?" Hiyori scoffed. So then, that was that. Love and Rose were busy talking about the new Prince of Darkness CD(WTH?) that just came out. And Lisa was supposed to keep an eye on me, but I caught her reading some porn magazine. Such a pervert. And she's a GIRL!

I was so crossed. Veins popped out of my head. The Visored were just watching me go to hell. "What. Am. I. DOING?!" I yelled as I kicked the treadmill at Hiyori and Shinji.

"WTH was that about? You try that again, and you're dead, Baldy!" Hiyori was furious. Well, who wouldn't be? I just kicked a 50 (probably) pound treadmill at her. Underneath her was Shinji.

"T-that's my line!" he croaked.

"THAT's MY LINE, dammit! You sounded so confident and capable when you said 'pund the Hlollow in the core of my soul', so why are you idiot making me run on this NordicTrack rip-off for day?! " I shouted while pointing my finger accusingly at the treadmill. "Wait, am I so stupid that I'm actually listening to you?!" The faces all around me were priceless.

"That's right! You're the stupid one here! The only one! Plus, you're a dickhead too!" (Note: That's her favourite word) Hiyori piped up. Just then, Hacchi and Mashiro arrived.

"We're back!" she called over our fighting.

"You're the one who came to train! I'm not listening to your dickhead whining!"

"QUIT CALLING ME DICKHEAD, FANG-GIRL!" I shot back. "And how the hack is this training?"

"I'm not talking about your head or head. You just look like a dickhead, dickhead!" fought Hiyori. Quietly, Mashiro asked Love.

"I bought some boxed lunch. Wanna eat it now?"

"And these fangs are part of my charm, you dickhead!" Hiyori yelled back at me.

"Yeah", Love replied.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted at that obnoxious fang-girl. Mashiro was wondering why we were making such a ruckus. In the background, all you could hear were, "Fang-girl! Fang-girl!"

"Well, he doesn't really care about the Super Hiyori Walker, apparently".

Hiyori flipped over and kicked my in the face. Oh, it's on! Come back here, you no good ass!

"I don't care how Hiyori-san doesn't explain the walker", Lisa said. The room continued to tremble and shake.

"Screw you!" I lunged at Hiyori. Unfortunately, I missed, leading to have an opening for Hiyori to take her slipper and whack me in the face continously.

"You're the worst!" Hiyori kicked me again and grabbed the treadmill. Before I knew, she whipped that half-assed NordicTrack at me. "Quit complaining and run till you drop!"

"Teme!" I yelled back at her.

"Wait up, Ichigo. That Special Hiyori Walker...-" Shinji said.

"SUPER!" Fang-girl yelled.

"...is the foundation for future training." finished Shinji. "We can determine your level of capablilty and where to start training you based on how long you can run on it."

"Eh, level?" I asked.

"It's like Hiyori said. Quit your complaining and focus on the Special Hiyori Walker! And once you collapse, we'll get on with your Hollow training", Shinji concluded.

"It's SUPER!" Hiyori said.

A vein popped out of my head. "Are you frickin' serious? I can run on that thing for a week judging by how much reiatsu I have now! Just teach me how to control my Hollow!"

"Just SHUT UP!" roared Shinji. Woah. "You don't have enough time? That's really something, from a guy who doesn't know how long it takes for the Hougyoku to awaken!"

"Huh? The Hougyoku?" I was stunned.

"I meant, quit it, because you have no idea about the Hougyoku and Hollow transformation!" Shinji said. I questioned him about how he knew all these things. He revealed to me that he's know about it for years.

"Well, according to your record, you have become a Shinigami in such a short amount of time, achieved Shikai and Bankai in an even lesser time, I think we'll just go to you Hollow training. C'mon...Ichigo!" Shinji jumped down from his perch and placed a hand in front of my face.

* * *

I blacked out 'cause he knocked me out. When I came to, I was standing in my dimension. I saw Ogichi, smirking at me. "What'sa matter, King? Don't look too excited", he sneered. I glanced around me.

"Where's old man Zangetsu?"I asked. Ogichi just smirked at me from above.

"TEME!" I started. My hand automatically went to my sword. Ogichi made no attempt to move.

"Ya still haven't figured it out yet? When ya say Zangetsu, do ya mean the one in your hands, or...the one in mine? I am Zangetsu!"

I stared in awe. It was a white Zangetsu, with a black blade. I sweatdropped.

"_I'm_ Zangetsu!" Ogichi shunpo-ed in front of me and we clashed.

* * *

In the real world, my body shook. The barriers that Hacchi placed for precaution, shattered.

"Shouldn't we hide his zanpakuto?" Mashiro asked. Rose shook his head.

"There's no point. It'll just be worse."

I probably looked like a disaster. Lisa walked in the barrier.

"I'm Yadomaru Lisa...and I'm here to kill you!" she introduced herself. I hissed. Well, technically, it wasn't me, it was...Ogichi probably.

In my mind, we clashed again. And again. "Where's Zangetsu?" I repeated earlier. Ogichi could only sneer at me.

"I AM ZANGETSU!" he shouted. "Zangetsu and I were originally the one and the same. We are both your power. I was a part of Zangetsu. The appearance changes depending which form is the strongest. My power grew and Zangetsu became a part of me. The more you try to draw his power, the easier it is for me to take over your soul."

"So if I beat you, Zangetsu will become my source of energy again?" I questioned.

"You? Beat me? That ain't happening", Ogichi replied. Oh yeah? I placed myself into the position when I release Bankai. He copied me.

"BANKAI!" we both shouted. The battle was just beginning.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Please review and tell me your feedback! :) It will be appreciated! **

**(PS: This is not plagerizing, since I put it in my own words!)**


	2. Ogichi's Dark Secret

What? How could Ogichi know Bankai too? That was exactly what I asked.

"The same time you did, King," he smirked at me. Oh god, I so wanted to rip that smirk from his face! Ogichi then grabbed the hilt of the katana and swung it around. Totally not my type of fighting style. Then, he swung it at me. I dodged, naturally. He whipped the white Zangetsu at me again. I ducked.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Ogichi snickered. I just wanted to pwn his little ass. "Lemme tell ya a story, Ichigo. Get to know me a bit better." I waited while striking back and dodging his attacks.

"I was a human, just like you. Well, exactly like you. I looked like you, I talked like you, god I _was _you. But then, how did I become a Hollow? Remember the Grand Fisher?" Ogichi started. He knew the Grand Fisher...?

"We share the same memories, smart one," my Hollow self said. "Just let me continue. I had a happy life. Grand Fisher killed Mom, but he also killed me too. He ate my soul. As I struggled, the fate chain that bounded me to my body broke. Day by day, it continued to break off. Finally, for what seemed like a century, the chain was already reached to my chest. That was when my Hollowfication began. Oh the agony! My hollow mask was the one you always try to put on...the one that always breaks easily. My soul was divided in half for whatever reason, and _you _were born out of my ashes. You took everything I had away from me, Ichigo! You were the human half of my soul that I wanted to be! But guess what? I turned into a Hollow!" Ogichi's slashes became more and more aggressive. Woah, some real anger issues there. Maybe a physiotherapist would help?

"You were born to the exact same mother! You _replaced _me! No one even knew I existed, because of you! You looked like me, you talked like me, and you even acted like me! It was just like the same memory over when your mother died because of the Grand Fisher. As you matured, I saw an opening for me to take over you, and claim back what was rightfully mine! That's why when you go in Bankai mode, I take charge. I see that gap when you change and I oh so desperately want to squeeze myself in there so you could be in my position right now!" Ogichi was now furious, his strikes hitting the target - which was, of course, me. "You are just merely a quarter of MY DNA! Do you see the famous Hollow hole in my chest, Ichigo? In order to be a full human, I must defeat you and kill you and take your half of my soul. Let me repeat this to you once more. _I am not a full Hollow. I am only half, because of you. You are just a part of me. Zangetsu was rightfully mine. YOU. DO. NOT. BELONG. HERE._" Ogichi was practically shouting at my face. His wild attacks got, well...more wilder. He was literally swinging Zangetsu at me.

"So? Okay then, I'm part of you, you were me. So what does that change, Ogichi? Oh gosh, you were a human before? Geez, that affects me because...?" I mocked his agony. Nice touch. I parried with my Hollow some more. Our blades clashed.

"Why it affects you? You're always so calm...you're always looking for a reason to fight. You _have_ no killer instinct. What's the difference between a horse and it's king? Don't say stuff like: 'One's an animal and the other one's a human', or 'One has four feet while the other has two'. So why is it the horse carries its king to the battlefield and the king is the one doing the actual fighting? The answer is...KILLER INSTINCT! You have no instinct to kill! You're so reasonable! It sickens me to just even _look _at you! You're the reincarnation of what used to be me? Fat chance! You're NOTHING like me, Ichigo! You're so...what's the word...soft! You don't fight hard enough! You have pity, and what kind of Shinigami has _pity _over someone? You're unnatural!" Ogichi replied while releasing a black Getsuga Tensho. I deflected it with my own. It overpowered Ogichi's and was heading straight for him.

"_I'm_ unnatural? Look at you! Says the person who's _half Hollow!_" I retorted.

Suddenly, he whipped a Getsuga Tensho with using _only one hand. _A one-handed Getsuga Tensho? I was losing self-esteem fast. I didn't see Ogichi's attack before it was too late.

His white Tensa Zangetsu protruded from my stomach. Luckily I was in my inner world, so I can't really 'die'. I stared dumbfounded at the blade sticking out of my stomach. Instinct...instinct. The word flashed through my mind. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the white Zangetsu and stabbed Ogichi instead with lightning speed. He looked in shock.

"I guess I was wrong. You do have some killer instinct left I guess. I have to recognize you as the King - for now. But, remember this Ichigo. When you mess up, I will take charge and pull you down with me. I WILL DESTROY YOU," Ogichi smirked at me as he faded away.

* * *

Outside, in the real world, while my Hollow and I fought, my body began hollowfying. I kinda looked like some sort of ugly reptile with a huge hole in its chest and a real disorientated face/mask. I heard from that fang-girl that I'd produced a Cero. What a shocker. Just when the last bit of my mask was going to form, my Hollowfication stopped. The outer layer crumbled to dust and I fell. My mask fell from my face.

"How do ya feel now, Ichigo?" Shinji's voice asked. I turned my head to respond.

"Not bad," I said with a half smile, half smirk. I'd finally harnessed my Hollow power and I was ready to roll. It was all thanks to the Visored. I seriously needed to thank them. Well, not Hiyori so much.

* * *

**This is not really a sequel by the way. Anyways, please tell me how this went. If you don't understand, just PM me, I'm always looking forward to some questions. Please review, like always! :)**


End file.
